


Below the Surface

by gameofthorins



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bardolas, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man falls in love with a merman. Will they find their happiness against all odds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Past Painted In Blood

It had been many long years since the merfolk had shown their faces to the Land Dwellers, as they called them. There had been a time when the kings of both races would hold council together and their people would trade and learn from one another all manner of skills. The merfolk would tell them where the pirates were and where the best catches could be found, and the humans in return gave them precious stones and metals and protection. The only secret the merfolk had refused to divulge was the ancient magic that they possessed, it was sacred information they could share with none but their own people, for no matter how close they had become to Men they did not trust them to keep the peace with such power at their hands.

Unfortunately, it had been love that brought the once great friendship to its end. The daughter of Oropher, king of the merfolk, had fallen desperately in love with one of the human king's sons and though she longed to be with him, the magic she needed required her to divulge the secret of her people. Every day she would rise to the surface and wait for him to come to her and when he did he would tell her about Dale, the city he lived in, and of the beautiful palace gardens that burst with color in the Spring and gave the sweetest scents. He would bring her treats from the palace kitchens and teach her the legends passed down the ages. For her part she told him of the clam gardens where they collected pearls that shone in the dark and could fit in the palm of your hand, she told him of the dolphins that came to play with them and the choirs that sung haunting ballads with the whales, she told him of her father's great palace that seemed as ancient as the world itself and how not all of it had been fully explored.She told him of her travels to the southern seas where coral reefs that awed her with a myriad of colors, some she had never seen before, and the beautiful fishes that played in her flowing gold hair. They longed to be together and show each other the wonders of their worlds, to love each other without being bound by their own limitations. After weeks of searching for alternatives the young princess could take no more and she told the prince of the arcane powers that had made her people the way they were and how they used it even now to bring prosperity and peace. They had a level of control over the oceans that the prince could scarcely imagine and while the merfolk used it often they never abused it, they had too much respect and fear for it. She told him there was an old spell devised by the elders to change a person's form, sometimes temporarily, sometimes permanently, but it required that the person let the last rays of the sun fall on him or her as they held the Stone of the Ages whilst uttering the incantation for the change they desired. There were only two of these stones known to them, one was in the possession of King Oropher while the other was held by the King Under the Mountain, although they referred to it as the Arkenstone. The humans and dwarves of Erebor had thought the stone beautiful and almost divine yet they had no idea of its properties or how to harness them, unlike the merfolk. To the princess's knowledge, only one other merman had performed the ritual by stealing the stone from the treasury and they say he became a human but upon seeing what he'd done one of his enemies who had been spying on him had tried to take the Stone from him and in the struggle he had ended up drowning. The Stone of Ages was very dangerous because not only did it bring great power and long life to their people it had the ability to drive its possessor to madness and it pulled at the hearts of all who saw it, causing them to covet it. Hundreds had killed for it and that is why it was finally kept in the deepest chambers of the palace where only the king's most trusted magicians, who had to have charms of protection placed on them so they would not be susceptible to the Stone's pull, were allowed to study it. The princess had told the prince all of this and at once they tried to form a plan. The prince would steal the Arkenstone from the dwarves, whilst the princess would steal away the Stone from the deepest chambers of her father's treasury, the location of which only the king's magicians and members of the royal family knew of. They were willing to risk anything for their love and they swore to each other that they would never forsake one another, no matter what happened. The princess made the necessary preparations, she had both of them memorize the spell until they could recite it without hesitation and studied the times it took for guards to change posts and what she would need to get past them unseen. They had both agreed that he would be the first to transform and he would join her in the sea for as long as the spell allowed, which was five days and then if he was not at the surface of the water on the sunrise of the sixth day he would revert back to his original form whilst underwater and drown. There was also another option: if on the sunrise of the sixth day he held the Stone and recited the incantation again, while still in his merman form, he could remain that way forever. Though the princess longed for him to stay with her she knew she could not force him to forsake his family and his people. 

Finally, after weeks of preparation she carried out her plan and it had gone seamlessly. The prince had told his parents and siblings that he wanted to go off on a hunting trip alone and that he would be back within five days, then he went down to the beach and swam out far enough to meet the princess without being seen by prying eyes. They waited for the sun to set then watched in amazement as the prince's lower body emitted a blue-green glow and suddenly he had a beautiful silver-green tail. 

They were drunk with happiness, it was like their hearts would break from the joy and love they simply could not contain. Together they stole away to the deserted hidden reef the princess had found for them, telling her father and brother that she would be away for a while to meet with a friend who lived in a faraway reef. She had presented the prince, who the king had never met before and did not recognize, as her chosen body guard and promised to be back within the week. That week had been the most blissful of their lives and they did not know how they were going to survive without the other, without being able to touch them or frolic with them as they pleased. The day for the prince's return drew near all too soon and suddenly the prince was unsure of what he wanted, whether to stay with his love forever or return to the life he led before. He knew leaving it all behind would be painful but in exchange for a life of happiness with the woman he loved he felt it was more than worth the sacrifice. When he told the princess of his final decision she was overcome with relief and for once she slept without a worry in the world, without any doubts about their future together. 

But alas, it all fell apart as such matters tend to do. 

The princess had stolen the Stone one last time and was swimming away to meet her lover when she was stopped by her brother Thranduil, who has espied her secret return to the palace from his room. He confronted her, asked her what she meant to do with the Stone but she fled as fast as her tail could take her. Thranduil and the guards he had called pursued her and soon caught up with her and the prince, taking them both into custody, not heeding the desperate pleas of the princess, who knew that dawn was not far away and if she could not get to the prince to the surface by then...she could not bear to think of it. She screamed and begged her brother to but listen to her explanation but he and the guards all thought her simply under the enchantment of the Stone and blamed the prince for enticing her into committing the theft, thinking he wanted it for himself as so many others had. They locked them both away and as the hours passed the prince began to tremble and quake and the princess and guards watched in horror as first his tail began to split then slowly the scales fell away, revealing feet. Soon his tail disappeared entirely and his eyes widened as water began to fill his lungs. He clawed at his throat and gasped desperately, struggling against the searing pain in his chest. The princess screamed and sobbed as she watched the prince she loved expire before her very eyes, helpless to save him. When the final convulsions passed all was quiet and the princess, suddenly calm, grasped one of the guards from behind and took his dagger. Just as her brother arrived she plunged the blade into her bosom and her blood filled the water around them, tainting the world red. It was with deep sorrow that the prince informed the king of all that happened, guilt and grief tearing at his soul. The king, however, was filled with a rage unparalleled, believing that the prince had coaxed the information from his daughter and then used her as a pawn to get the Stone and try to take it to his king in Dale. He bellowed and cursed the King of Dale and his people then ordered the body of the prince to be brought up to the surface in plain sight of the humans, with the message that treachery would not be tolerated and he would avenge his daughter if it was the last thing he would do. 

The events that followed were nothing short of a blood bath. The king of Dale, outraged and grieving, returned the Mer-king's threats. The king set nets with spines in the waters, catching merfolk unawares and causing many of them to bleed to death from their injuries. The king enlisted the help of the dwarves, who had no love for the merpeople, to help construct cages and all manner of cruel implements to bring harm to sea dwellers. In retaliation warriors of the merfolk were deliberately leading the humans' ships into rocks using their enchanted voices, which they had kept hidden until then; they bore holes into the bottom of trade ships and drowned sailors. They made the waters stormy and sent sharks to attack swimmers. They were bitter from the loss of their beloved princess and carried out their vengeance without hesitation or mercy. The battle was long and terrible but the final act of cruelty came from the humans who poured poison into the water, killing hundreds of merfolk, including the king. Believing himself to be the victor, the King of Dale went with his fleet to gloat but prince Thranduil, filled with black anger, used the power of the Stone of Ages to send a terrible lightning storm that sunk the kings fleet and left none alive. The only reason the people of Dale knew of their king's fate was because of the wreckage that washed ashore. None who sailed that day ever returned. 

Meanwhile, the merpeople retreated into deeper waters, staying away from the shallows and taking to the open ocean, regrouping and remaining closer to the ancient palace and as far away as possible from the Land Dwellers, who they now cursed. Thranduil was not done yet with his revenge, he had one last injury to inflict. After his coronation he called all his father's sorcerers together and in the deepest vault (he no longer kept the Stone in the treasury) they performed a spell to bring woe to the Land Dwellers, a call to the darkness, a call to bring a plight upon the land. It would manifest itself in a way they could not predict but all they knew was that one way or another it would come. 

A hundred years later the dragon Smaug from the Northern Wastes set his sight on Erebor...and Dale. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A century had passed since the coming of the dragon. Dale had been to reduced to burnt ruins and scorched earth, the few survivors were forced to remain by the shores of the sea. Among the survivors had been the wife and child of Lord Girion, the last ruler of Dale. The dwarves of Erebor had been forced from their mountain, losing their land, their lives, and the Arkenstone. The populations of both kingdoms had been devastated and many fled to the West, seeking shelter and livelihood. Hope of a return to their former prosperity had long since left the hearts of the people, who had been reduced to remaining fisher-folk and hunters. Many generations had passed and the heirs of Lord Girion had forgotten their past, it was painful and would do them no good; they blended in with the regular citizens and lived simple lives. The last of the heirs, Bard, was currently lounging in the fishing boat he and his friends had made together. They had built it with their own hands and shared all the catch, agreeing to take turns manning it, for it was just a little thing and didn't need more than two crew members at a time. 

Gin, Bard's current shipmate and best friend gave Bard's leg a good kick, grinning at his friend's hangover from last night's bout of drinking.  
"Oi, Bard. Mind moving your lazy arse and watching the lines this time? It's my turn for a nap and it's hot as a dragon's bum out there."  
"Mmmm...five for minutes, Gin?"  
"Now, Bard. Up you get." He gave him another kick for good measure before tossing himself on his hammock and promptly falling asleep.  
Groaning from his head ache and annoyance Bard managed to roll himself to the floor then practically crawled onto the deck, blinking rapidly in the light and enjoying the warmth that bathed his skin.  
He had always loved the sea and loved swimming although he preferred hunting with his bow and arrow in the small patches of forest near his home, the small fishing town of Esgaroth. Removing his shirt and leaning over the railing to check the lines he caught sight of something bright in the water. He blinked, thinking it was just a trick of the light, but then he saw that what he was looking...it was hair. He gasped and rushed to get to the man, who he was very sure was some poor soul who had drowned. As he lowered himself down with rope he noticed something very strange: the man was naked from the waist up and seemed to be wearing shimmery green pants. He approached slowly and when he was close enough he grabbed at the drowned man's arm...and nearly had a heart attack when the man turned to him in shock and let out a shout that was muffled by the water. Bard was so shaken that he accidentally let the rope slip from his fingers and dropped into the water by the now very scared looking yet hauntingly beautiful man. Bard sputtered but managed to remain calm enough to stay afloat. He stared at the man he had not two seconds ago believed to be dead for he had been so pale and barely moved. "I-I'm...I thought you were dead! Gave me quite a fright, you did. Are you a cast away? Did your ship sink?" The pale haired man looked bewildered but hesitantly answered in a quivering yet strangely lilting voice. "No, I--I was just swimming out here and saw your boat and grew curious. I'm sorry for frightening you." He offered a weak smile. Bard thought this man must be mad but he sure was gorgeous. His skin was pale yet let off a faint shimmer, his eyes were the pale blue of shallow waters on a white shore, framed by strong eyebrows, his hair that fell to his shoulders was braided and white gold, with not a hint of hair on his angular jaw. If Bard had not been so distracted by the man's face he would have noticed his lack of legs and the long green tail that took their place. 

"Swimming this far out? That's daring of you. I'm Bard, by the way. Maybe you should come aboard, you look a little shaken." Bard was now very curious about this stranger and wanted to know more about him, preferably somewhere dry and with a little rum in his system. 

"I'm Legolas. And that's very kind of you but I'm afraid I can't...I..um..well, strictly speaking I shouldn't actually be up here. I should be getting home."  
"What do you mean 'up here'? And we could take you ho-" Bard stopped dead in the middle of his invitation. He had just looked down into the water between him and Legolas and saw something he would never have believed if he hadn't heard the stories of merfolk from the town elders.  
"You--you're--you're a...merman. Stars above, you're a MERMAN!" the full realization of his situation hitting Bard like a boulder. But Bard wasn't afraid, he was simply amazed that he of all people had the luck to actually meet one of the creatures people only ever referred to at fireside storytellings. He stared at Legolas with even more awe now and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "You're so beautiful!" The merman blushed prettily and smiled, "Thank you...Bard. This is the first time I've ever met a human before, you're not at all what I expected."  
"Well, you're certainly not what I expected but I mean that in the best way possible." The stories of merfolk and their appearances had definitely been distorted over the years and the picture most of them painted was ugly, fish-like creatures with scraggly hair and protruding eyes. He felt like he had just stepped into a dream and he knew no one would believe him. He felt this sudden need to learn as much as possible about Legolas, this couldn't be the last time he ever saw him. "Please, can I see you again?" 

Legolas' looked worried, he bit his lip and looked down. "Well, I suppose I could, I would certainly like to." He looked up shyly, and Bard felt his heart clench a little and he had to resist the urge to touch that porcelain skin and draw him near. He had never felt so drawn to anyone in his life. 

"I'll be here every day. I'll wait for you, I promise."

This time Legolas gave a genuine grin, and it was the most stunning thing Bard had ever seen. "Then goodbye, Bard. Until tomorrow." He suddenly dove beneath the water with a splash and leaped out a few meters away, flipping into the air, hair glistening and tail the color of emeralds. 

Bard still didn't move, unsure if what had happened was real but swearing that he would come to this same spot everyday. He climbed back into the boat with his thoughts still filled with images of Legolas' smile and gentle eyes.


	2. Secrets and Falsehoods

Legolas swam back to the palace, his exhilaration spurring him forward and making him feel light as the sea breeze. Of all his short trips to the surface this had been the most exciting, HE’D ACTUALLY MET A HUMAN! For more than a month since he first started sneaking about without his best friend and personal guardian, Tauriel, he’d only ever gotten close enough to boats to see the humans puttering about on the—what was the term for it? Dack? Deck? Ah, yes, deck--- and pulling up their nets. They weren’t at all like he’d thought they’d be. Most tales wove an image of grim, evil-looking bipeds, but when he saw them most of them seemed pleasant enough even if others did seem to be dour in mood, although those were usually only the older ones. Their sun-kissed skin couldn’t have been more different from the pale flesh of his own people, their hair dry and curling in the wind, and their faces prematurely lined by days spent laboring in the heat. The merfolk only ever came to the surface in the isolation of the open ocean, as far as possible from the eyes, and more importantly the spears and nets of Men. The older merfolk loved telling the young ones gruesome horror stories about The Great War and they always spoke with fear of the terrible barbed nets that Man cast into the seas to ensnare unwitting merpeople. Young, old, male and female, if you were caught there was no escape and the harder you struggled the deeper the barbs would be embedded. Throes of merfolk bled to death or were rent asunder by the long, cruel barbs woven into the netting, so cleverly hidden away that you would not realize you were trapped until you felt the sting of the first ‘thorn’.  Legolas was very sure that his father would punish him for swimming this close to Men, and now he was sure he’d have his head for having the nerve to interact with one, even if it was by accident. But Legolas couldn’t bring himself to worry about his father right now, not when he’d just met a human, and one so friendly and handsome as Bard, although he would probably leave out the ‘handsome’ part when he told Galion and Tauriel about it all.  It wouldn’t do at all for him to develop an infatuation with a Man, especially not when he wasn’t entirely sure if he’d ever see him again.

He wasn’t just rushing because he was happy, though, he was required to attend the welcoming feast for Lord Elrond and his children, Elladan, Elrohir and Lady Arwen, famous for her otherworldly beauty. He’d been late before for the welcome of Lady Galadriel and gotten a serious upbraiding from his father and dearly departed mother for that. It was just that he had been far too preoccupied exploring the remains of a sunken vessel to remember that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn from the Lorien Sea were visiting that day.

Swimming as fast as his tail could go he finally managed to get to the palace just as the great trumpets began to sound for the arrival of Lord Elrond’s folk. He tried to make himself look presentable with what little time he had then made a mad dash for the front gates just in time to see Lord Elrond’s contingent enter. Discretely as possible he flitted through the courtiers to take his place at his father’s side, trying not to look as flustered as he felt. At his sudden arrival his father turned to him to bestow on him an expression that was a mixture of annoyance, relief, and affection. Thranduil never said it, but he loved and loathed how much his son reminded him of his sister. It gave him joy to see his son have the same kindness, warmth and grace of his aunt, but his intense curiosity towards the Land Dwellers made him deeply worried. He decided he would discuss the matter with Legolas after the feast, for now he had to play the game of politics, one he had been trained for since his early years and been attempting to train Legolas in for years.

Lord Elrond dismounted from his shark-pulled carriage, helping down his wife, Celebrian and daughter Arwen. All members of that house (except of course for Lady Celebrian, whose red hair was decorated with sea grass and pearls) shared similar traits: grey eyes, ebony skin and hair, and long, elegant faces. They hailed from the Southern Seas and dwelled in the great haven of Imladris, rich with corals and all manner of life forms. Elladan and Elrohir swam to stay by their father, tall and proud figures, trained their whole lives to be warriors. Legolas got along with them well enough, although he preferred Arwen as she was a little less serious than her brothers. Trailing along behind them was Lord Aragorn, Elrond’s ward from the North. He had even, light brown skin and thick, dark hair that fell to his waist and a strong chin, lightly covered in hair. He was trim and tall and held himself with nobility, Legolas was eager to meet him as he’d heard many stories about his prowess as a Ranger. There was also a rumor that Aragorn had been the prince of a human kingdom in the West and using his Ring, which was said to be almost as powerful as the Stone of Ages, Lord Elrond had transformed him into a merman for his own protection for he was supposedly the last of an ancient royal family and was being hunted by his enemies.

Bowing low, they made all the usual greetings before stepping inside to show the guests to their quarters then ready for the feast. 

As they moved through the halls Legolas managed to slip through the crowd to get to Tauriel, who immediately gave him the disapproving look she always wore when she knew he had gone near the humans.

"At it again are we? You know it will cost me my position if the King finds out I've been hiding your little escapades from him. You look more excited than usual, that can't mean anything good."

"Just you wait 'til we're alone, you won't believe what happened. I'm still having difficulty believing it as well. Anyway, I'll talk to you later." And with a conspiratorial grin on his fair face he left her side and swam back to the front to greet Lady Arwen, who he noticed had been casting her gaze at Lord Aragorn far too often.

Tauriel had always loved Legolas as a brother and friend and took her responsibility as his personal guard very seriously but sometimes she just couldn't get through to him that the Land Dwellers were dangerous and he was better off here. Tauriel herself had never understood his interest in them and was perfectly content where she was, but she listened to him go on and on about the old alliance and how he'd found a new ship wreck to exlpore or how much he wanted to learn to do this ridiculous thing called "dancing" that he'd read about in one of the old tomes. For ages it just been musings and empty oaths but barely more than a year ago Legolas had managed to find a way past her vigilant gaze and get to the surface. Going to the surface was not prohibited or anything, it was going past the set boundary that was. He had swum far enough to actually catch a glimpse of the fishing vessels! She had never been so mad at him in all her life but the expression of pure happiness on his face had melted her heart. After much begging on his part Tauriel had finally relented and allowed him his brief trips but as the year wore on Legolas had become bolder and bolder, forgoing all warnings and swimming closer and closer to the boats, one time even stealing a four-pronged instrument he said the humans called a "fork", although to her it just looked like a tiny trident. After getting over the initial horror of finding out Legolas had managed to get on board a ship she began to regard him with a certain admiration. He was foolish, yes, but he had heart and that she could appreciate. When they first made the agreement to allow him his excursions to see the humans at work she had only allowed him to go with her supervision and they stayed just far enough to see the sails. Of course, Legolas was hardly satisfied with this and after a week of that he insisted on going alone, and after quite the shouting match she gave in to that to, but only on the condition that if he ever did anything extreme she would tell the King immediately. Legolas certainly stretched the definition of  _extreme_. Tauriel was always so worried that one day something would truly go wrong and she would lose her friend, so to give her some peace of mind she had used very simple magic to secretly enlist a school of small fish to inconspicuously follow Legolas then report back to her at the end of the day or to immediately alert her if he was injured or captured. That way at least she would be able to know if Legolas had been hiding anything from her. She knew he wouldn't like it one bit but it was necessary as far as she was concerned, he was the crown prince after all and she'd be damned if she ever let him completely out of her sight. She would always listen to his stories with a mixture of fascination and exasperation and now was no exception. The only other person who knew about Legolas' secret was Galion, their old family butler who had been around for as long as Tauriel and Legolas could remember. Naturally, he was extremely upset but eventually he accepted that nothing he could say or do would change the prince's mind and he and Tauriel simply listened to Legolas' many tales with a mixture of fascination and worry. 

They all entered the Hall of Feasting and took their places, Tauriel by the wall and Galion just behind the King's seat, ready with his tray. After a long prayer to Eru, lord and creator of the world, the feast began and it was lavish. There were all of Legolas's favorite dishes and some that were clearly new, consisting of fishes he'd never encountered before, obviously made in honor of their guests. 

"So, how go things in Imladris?" Legolas asked just to start the conversation. 

Arwen looked up from her plate and answered, "Oh, the usual, really. Dealing with the humans who invade our territory, tending to the coral gardens, you really should visit us some time, the reef is truly spectacular in the day time and even at night. Then there's the pearl and seaweed harvest, and Spring Tide Feast." 

"Ah, but dear sister, you forgot to mention your many suitors. Dealing with them has been most amusing for 'Dan and I" added Elrohir with a mischevious grin. 

"My brothers have made it their mission to terrorise and chase away all my potential husbands. Honestly, father's very patient but pretty soon he's going to have eough of it all. Although, to be honest, none of the lords that have presented themselves have particularly captured my fancy. All too stuck up and arrogant for my taste, and with others the conversation was so boring I almost fell asleep." Despite herself, Arwen's eyes moved to Aragorn who suddenly grew very interested in his squid rolls. 

"Ah well, marriage has never really appealed to me, anyway. How about you, 'Las? Anything new with you?" 

"Um...well...I've taken to exploring our borders a bit more. You know, hunting...exploring old ship wrecks..." At that Thranduil, who had seemed to be in deep conversation with Lord Elrond and his advisor Glorfindel, looked up and gave his son a very pointed look. 

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged glances before Elrohir said, "And what do you find in these ship wrecks, eh? Nothing the humans make ever lasts very long down here. I imagine all you'd find are bones and pottery."

"Well, there is plenty of that but you do find some interesting things sometimes, like rusty knives and other queer little odds and ends, all of those things have their own tale and I always enjoy imagining what the owners must have used them for. Sometimes I wish I could go up there for a day and ask them all the things I've always wanted to know like how to dance or why they have to cook their fish first or..." At that Legolas stopped because he had just realized he was being given very strange stares from not only Elrond’s children but from the Lord of Imladris himself along with his wife and Legolas’ father, whose expression could have scared off a shark.

“But, obviously, that’s never going to happen. It’s foolish, not to mention dangerous.” Legolas tried to cover up his little mess but unfortunately the damage had already been done.

Elrond gave Legolas a searching look before saying “Indeed, it is. Now where were we? Ah, yes, the trade routes..”

Relieved that the attention was no longer on him, Legolas finished his food quickly then after a few more minutes of idle chatter excused himself from the table and proceeded to his room to watch the hundreds of luminous jellyfishes make their way through the darkness and to try and forget his earlier slip up. Later on in the evening he heard someone knock at the door.

“Yes?”

“It’s me” came the reply in Tauriel’s voice.

“Come in.”

She slowly opened the door and slipped in, she had been worried about Legolas and asked for the King’s leave to find him. The king knew they were good friends and figured that after what happened at the feast tonight he would need someone to talk to.

“’Las, are you alright? Do you still want to tell me about what happened at the surface or would you rather not?”

Tauriel always knew just how to make Legolas forget his problems with a few simple keywords: humans and surface. Legolas instantly lit up and Tauriel couldn’t help but laugh at how easily Legolas could bounce back from his sadness. He immediately pulled her to sit with him on the edge of his bed and his eyes were wide with excitement.

“Oh, Tauriel I had the most incredible experience! I was at the surface observing a lone fishing boat and I saw there was a box full of bottles on it and I wanted to get a closer look because all the bottles I’ve found are broken with the contents all gone. I was just at the bottom and trying to figure out how to climb aboard when someone grabbed my arm. I swear, my heart stopped. I turned and Tauriel IT WAS A HUMAN! A HUMAN! He was as shocked as I was and fell right into the water and I was so surprised I’d quite forgotten how to move. He didn’t realize I was a merman at first and wanted me to come aboard but when he caught on he reacted in a way I would never have expected. Tauriel, he was so excited to meet me and was so kind, he says he wants to see me again and he’ll wait there every day for me. I want to see him again too, he wasn’t anything like the stories say or the other humans I’ve seen. He was friendly and open and not uncouth at all like some sailors I’ve seen. Ah Mellon-nin, you have to meet him.” Tauriel didn’t know what was worse, the fact that Legolas had actually spoken to a human and wanted to again or the fact that he seemed to be smitten with him as well.

“Legolas, you’re not really going to see him again, are you?”

“But of course I am, I have to! He promised to be there and I said I’d come. I wouldn’t miss an opportunity like this for anything. Oh, and his name is Bard.” He couldn’t help his shy smile when he mentioned Bard’s name.

“You know his name? Oh Valar, what am I ever going to do with you, ‘Las? This..this **Bard** is not to be trusted. How do you know that he’s not going to spear you and string you up the next time he sees you and show you off like some prize catch? No, you’re not to see him again.”

“But Tauriel, you don’t understand..”

“Legolas, you’re the one who doesn’t understand. You’re so willing to trust this human that you’d risk your own life, and I as your friend and guard cannot allow that. For all we know he’s a liar and a wretch and only wanted to see you again to tell him where the colony is.”

“Tauriel, I won’t go back up there unarmed and besides Bard’s not like that. Bard is..”

“You don’t know a thing about this Bard!”

“Bard?” came a voice from the door. “Who is this Bard?” It was Thranduil.

“No one, Your Grace.”

“Captain, I’d like a word with my son alone.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

And with that Tauriel quickly left the room but turned just once to give Legolas a look of warning.

Thranduil slowly shut the door then glided so that he was right in front of Legolas, whose smile had been replaced with an expression he hoped seemed innocently curious.

“Hello, _Ada_.”

“Hello, _lonneg_. Is this Bard really no one?”

“Well, he’s not important. He’s just someone I met earlier and befriended, that’s all.” Legolas tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, trying hard not betray anything.

His father clearly didn’t believe him but he didn’t press the topic.

“About what happened at the feast…”

“ _Ada, goheno nin_. I did not mean to embarrass you so. I’m so sorry.” There was nothing that pained Legolas more than seeing his father’s disappointment in him.

Thranduil put a hand lightly on his son’s shoulder, a soothing gesture. “ _Henig_ , I am not angry with you, not anymore. I only worry about you and your desire to be closer to the humans. I know I do not speak of my sister much but you are so much like her. She too had that same curiosity and longing for the new, the unexplored. I just worry that one day it will drive you to do something dangerous like seek out the humans.” Legolas stiffened.

“ _Ada_ …”

Thranduil’s expression darkened, though, and when he interjected his tone was harsher. “Legolas, I need you to understand that humans are dangerous. Do you not already know of the horrors and death they brought upon our folk? Your own grandfather and Tauriel’s as well died at their hands, and to wish to commune with them is to provoke their wickedness and greed. They have always sought to turn beauty into filth, it is in their nature. My own sister fell prey to their deceit and it cost us all dearly. Now, I will hear no more about humans and tomorrow you will begin your advanced studies with your new tutor Erestor. He has taught all Elrond’s children and I’m sure you will like him.” He turned to go but stopped suddenly, as though a dangerous thought had crossed his mind.

“Legolas, where did you meet Bard?”

The prince’s expression was cool but his mind was all in a panic.

“Just in the streets, a mere acquaintance really, we just talked.”

Thranduil had inherited his father’s suspicious nature and ability to spot a lie through even the most convincing tale. “No, you didn’t.” He knew his son too well, he knew his son was eager but he had really hoped he had kept to their borders as he claimed. Something told him that he hadn’t and he would get the truth from him now.

“Tell me the truth, who is Bard?”

Should I tell him? Will it make it worse? He probably already knows. But if I lie will that make him angrier? Probably will. But if I tell him the truth what then? All these thoughts and more passes through Legolas’ mind before he finally answered.

“He’s...a human.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Tauriel and Legolas are besties and Galion is the old, dependable friend who has to deal with everyone's bullshit. I'll try to update again next week. :) 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. xxx


	3. To See You Again

 

Bard watched as the small coastal town grew larger and he could see the individual cottages that lined the shore. Esgaroth, his home and that of many others whose ancestors had once lived in prosperity in the great city of Dale, now less than a distant memory. He had grown up there, as had all his friends, yet sometimes he wondered what would happen if he traveled beyond the borders of their land, perhaps visit the ruins of Dale. Hunters and fish traders avoided getting too close to the scorched remains of the city, they had become a superstitious lot and the blackened walls and dark windows of the abandoned homes stared at them like the empty eyes of long dead souls, ghosts of a once great kingdom. 

 

He had to suppress his grin, as Gin has pointed out twice now that he looked almost manic and it certainly contrasted with Bard's normally grim demeanor. People would think he'd drunk too much sea water...or ale. He couldn't help it, though, he was dying to tell his brother everything that had happened today. The seemingly impossible meeting with a beautiful merman, though he figured he'd have to leave out the part about Legolas being beautiful, and his promise to wait for him every day if he had to. Legolas. He was turning the name over and over in his mind like a pebble, feeling it and all that it might mean. He tried to remember everything about Legolas' appearance from his emerald green tail to his pale blue eyes and hair that he longed to run his fingers through. Bard couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this drawn to someone, just so completely wrapped up in his own wonder at this being's very existence. Did all merfolk have this kind of effect on humans? Legolas had seemed just as shocked, if not even more and a little bit terrified, by their encounter but he had also blushed so prettily when Bard had called him beautiful. Perhaps he shared his affections. At this thought Bard's heart clenched but then he tried to snap himself out of his love-sick mindset. It wouldn't do to feel enamored with a person he might never see again. Also, he felt rather ridiculous for falling so fast for someone he'd only met once and that meeting had lasted less than five minutes!!! No, he would sort himself out, yes, Legolas was exquisite and had a certain shy charm to him that made his heart flutter, but he refused to believe that he was in love. His last experience with romance had been less than pleasant and he wasn't about to jump right into it again without some caution.

 

But that's just how Legolas made him feel: like he could throw all caution to the winds for him and not regret the outcome. 

 

When their small boat finally made it to the rather badly maintained dock he quickly hopped off, tied it to the peer and helped Gin sort through the day's catch. He never liked gutting fish, it was slow work and messy at that but it paid off and he needed the quick methodical work to take his mind off Legolas. 

 

As he worked he began to reconsider revealing his encounter to his friends and family. To be honest, it had been ages since the last sighting, and the one everyone talked about was from an account by a half-dead sailor whose ship had gone too far and was wrecked by a storm. He had been far out at sea when he got the briefest glimpse of the creature. The fact that Bard had found Legolas this close to shore would be enough to make people doubt his claim all together, it was an accepted fact that merfolk had ceased to exist or at least linger in this part of the seas, indeed this part of the world, anymore. 

 

His mother, Minda, was a very pragmatic woman, not wasting her time with nonsense; she had raised both her sons to be strong and sensible and expected them to repay her in the end. Bard loved the woman and he and his brother Bran, along with the rest of the town, gave her much respect. She was a healer, highly important to a small community like Esgaroth. She served as an herbalist, midwife, and doctor and she was one of the few who still knew how to read the signs in sea shells. It was an old art taught to the humans by merfolk but it got lost over the years and Minda was only aware of the basics. She was one of the wisest in the town and despite her age she was still as sharp as ever.

 

She might have taken Bard’s story seriously if he told it the right way, but he was absolutely certain his brother would laugh it off and tell him to lay off the ale for a while. “Okay, so telling my family is not the best idea. But what about my friends?” thought Bard as he swiftly ran a knife through the underside of a fish.

 

He thought of Gin and Tad, they might listen to him but again there was the same worry that they would not take him seriously. Bard was no fool and he was normally slightly somber so hearing him go on about a merman might catch their attention but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t dismiss him too.

 

“Fine, I suppose I’ll just have to keep this to myself until I’ve seen Legolas again and can actually prove I’m not mad. Bloody hell, this certainly isn’t the turn I thought my life would take.” And with that Bard finished up his work and made the short walk to his relatively small house on the edge of the wood. He, his brother and his friends had built it some years back when Bard finally decided to live on his own, it was some time after Bran had gotten married and left as well. They both still visited their mother regularly, though, and she hardly needed any help around the house. She was a hardy woman and hated being treated like she was fragile or inept.

 

Bard sighed at the sight of his dark little cottage, tucked away between two large trees he and his brother used to climb when they were children. It was small but it was home and he had built it with his bare hands. He trudged through the overgrown grass and through his front door, glad to finally have some time for peace and solitude where he could really be alone with his thoughts. He lit a few candles and prepared himself a small meal of dried fish and bread then proceeded to whittle a small piece of wood to while away the hours. The small block gradually started to take shape and as engrossed in his work as he was Bard did not take notice of the fact that he was unconsciously carving it into a form that looked suspiciously like a merman. He looked at the rough product, it wasn’t half bad but he could definitely make it better. His archer’s hands were dexterous from handling and whittling arrows and strong from his time as a sailor, pulling at nets and ropes; he was good at carving little figures but it was only a pastime, hardly even a hobby. And yet he wanted very much to perfect the merman he had started to make, to get as much detail into it as he could; and so he worked until his eyelids grew heavy and he felt the first tugging of weariness. Putting aside the knife and wood he slid into his small bed and drifted off into a colorful, watery dream, one that, try as he might, he could not fully recall in the morn.

 

The first rays of daylight tinted the inside of Bard’s cottage gold, warming his skin as he lay on his thin mattress. He had had the most peculiar dream and yet it slipped away from him the more he tried to hold on to the details. He remembered hearing a song, one he had never heard in his life yet it felt so familiar, the voice so ethereal and ghostly yet he felt like he had heard it before, perhaps in another forgotten dream. It had seeped into his skin, his bones, his heart. His soul had vibrated with it and the voice was soft and lilting and very clearly male. He didn’t quite know why but he strongly believed it had everything to do with Legolas. He had to see him again.

 

He quickly dressed then had a hasty breakfast before practically running out of his house to get to the docks. He would wait for Legolas, even he had to wait the whole day for him, and the next, and the next.

 

* * *

 

“A human.” Thranduil’s voice was flat yet it hid a myriad of emotions. Fear, horror, and anger primarily.

 

“Yes, ada. I…”

 

“You have been going to the surface. You have been evading your guardians. And now…you dare speak to humans?” His voice was even and low yet the underlying danger was ever present. Legolas could practically feel the tempest coming, sense the imminent eruption. He tried to brace himself for the onslaught but knew that when faced with his father’s full wrath he would not be able to hold up for very long. No one could.

 

“Yes, ada. But please listen, I meant no harm by it. I..”

 

“Meant no harm? You meant no harm?!!!”

 

“I just wanted to..to see, to know, to learn. I didn’t actually mean to speak to him, it was an accident!”

 

“AN ACCIDENT THAT COULD HAVE LED TO YOUR CAPTURE AND DEATH! AN ACCIDENT THAT COULD HAVE LED TO THE EXPOSURE OF OUR SETTLEMENT! I TRUSTED YOU TO DO WHAT WAS RIGHT AND YET YOU THOUGHTLESSLY RISK YOURSELF AND YOUR KIN FOR THE SAKE OF THE LAND DWELLERS, AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN OUR RACES AND ALL I HAVE TOLD YOU?!”

 

“Father, please..”

 

“SILENCE!” Legolas felt like he had been slapped. This was the first time he had ever seen his father this furious, and he felt like he was shrinking before this rage. He wanted to defend himself, but in his mind all his arguments sounded weak and to further defy his father would only invite harsher punishment, so he held his tongue.  

 

“It is clear to me that my lenience has made you reckless. You underestimate the danger presented by the humans and this cannot continue. I fear it is only a true demonstration of their destructive power that will sway you now.” He looked at Legolas and it was as though he was trying to pour his disappointment and ire into him through his eyes. Legolas stared back into those pale blue eyes he had inherited and felt all the guilt and shame for his actions, he felt like crying. And yet, he could not bring himself to regret meeting Bard. Not all his father’s powers of persuasion could make him feel any different towards the seaman.  

 

“You are to be confined to this room for the rest of the month until I have found a suitable display to make you understand. You will have your meals brought to you by the servants and your doors and windows will be barred, you are not permitted to leave this room without my express consent, you will also be receiving a new personal guard as it apparent to me that Captain Tauriel’s affections have clouded her judgment. Servants will come and go as usual but know that there will be guards posted at your door in case you attempt to escape. As a prince of our realm your first concern should be the wellbeing of your citizens and being an example and yet you flout our laws openly and dishonor yourself and our family by pursuing our enemies in childish curiosity and even worse…conversing with them. This I cannot leave unpunished. Have I made myself clear?”

 

“Yes, ada. Transparent" he replied glumly.

 

“Then there is nothing more to be said. “ And with that last chilly remark he glided from the room and shut the stone door. Legolas heard the distinct click of the door and a low chanting. For a moment a dim green light showed through the spaces around the door then it faded. Legolas couldn’t believe it. His father had actually used magic to keep him detained! There was now a charm upon the door, and Legolas knew there was no getting out of here, at least not through there. He felt like a prisoner.

 

He threw himself on his bed, a beautiful thing made of the finest kelp and corals. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to lose himself in the design he knew so well, it was a reflection of the night sky only the stars were pearls and they had been charmed so that they gave off a very faint glow in the darkness. He missed looking at real stars. He remembered when he was much younger, hardly an adolescent, and he and his friends would swim to the surface to gaze at the stars and try to name them. The thing is, merfolk were not entirely banned from going to the surface, there was simply a boundary they could never cross for it brought them within the area where fishing and merchant ships lingered, and only the largest ships ever wandered that far anyway. But what Legolas wanted was not isolation but interaction, he wanted to see the ships, he wanted to learn about these beings so feared yet so fascinating. He knew he was tempting fate but after meeting Bard he had found there was so much more to be gained from actually communicating with them than from simply observing them. He felt terrible for endangering his people, yes, and he felt like an awful son but he also felt angry that no one was willing to try and see things from his perspective.

 

Confinement he could handle, it was the boredom and loneliness that would drive him mad. And then he felt a punch to his heart when he thought of Bard and how he would be waiting for him to come. He promised to wait, what would he think of Legolas if he failed to show up? Would he stop coming entirely? What if he never got to see him again? Perhaps if Legolas could go to the surface for just a few minutes and explain his situation to Bard the man would understand. He couldn’t bare the idea of disappointing Bard as well and losing the only human correspondent he had, losing the only human who had the potential to be a friend. What if he never got another opportunity like this?

 

But then he thought of his father’s expression and how he was still nothing but a naïve child in his eyes. He felt stupid for ever trying to reach out to the humans; maybe he would have been better off being like everyone else. It would have spared him from all this. He thought of his father, of Tauriel and the way he had embarrassed himself at dinner, and then of Bard. Unable to hold back any longer he wept, feeling the hopelessness of his situation.

 

He looked up at his window and balcony, completely open to the sea. Perhaps the charm only worked on his bedroom door. He darted off his bed and tried to swim onto the balcony, only to find that as soon as he tried to pass through he was jolted as though someone had shoved him back into the room. Well that’s one less option, thought Legolas. He looked around his room, trying to find some crack in the wall that may have eluded his notice, anything at all that might give him a chance to escape. He didn’t bother trying to undo the charm with any magic of his own, his father would have already thought of that and made safeguards against it. He sunk to the floor deep in thought. This room had once belonged to Lady Ailani, his father’s sister, she too had been in a similar predicament, or so he had been told by the very old servants that ran the palace staff. She had managed to break out without detection. The old head of the maids once told him that the princess had gone missing one evening and they had searched everywhere for her, only to find her sleeping on the beach, too exhausted to swim home. It was rumored she had spent the whole night speaking to the human prince. As punishment her father had her locked in this very room under a charm as well, and yet somehow she had managed to get out the very next evening and without any help from outside. If Legolas could just get out for a short while he could see Bard just once and then come back before anyone could find out he’d left. The question was: how had Lady Ailani escaped?

 

His gaze moved upward until he was staring at the constellations on the ceiling. He had always noticed that only one pearl was blue while all the others were white, he had always assumed that they had either run out of white pearls or that star was special, it was in the center of the Warrior’s belt after all. He swam up to get a closer look and noticed minute markings on the pearl, they looked like random scratched but when Legolas looked at it from another angle they were actually words written in the old form. Legolas had never been taught how to read or write in the old form but it was clear to him that this particular pearl was of some importance. He reached out his hand and gently pressed down on the pearl. The pearl sunk into the stone and a moment later he heard a low grinding sound and a small section of the wall behind his bed slid aside. His heart was pounding and he could not believe he had been ignorant of this passage his whole life. Deftly he squeezed through the small opening and though it was pitch black and slimy he made his way slowly but surely by keeping his hands to the wall.

 

Based on the way the darkness began to lift he could tell he was approaching the end of the tunnel. He moved faster, the nearness of escape driving him forward. At last he reached the opening and was stunned when he realized that he was now at the back of the palace, an area practically free of guards. Whoever made the tunnel must have had a very good reason to believe the room’s occupant would need to make a quick, unnoticed escape. Perhaps in a time of war between the different clans they had feared open war and needed to make sure the royal family made it out alive. Well, whoever it was Legolas gave him or her all his thanks before dashing into the open sea, mind set on reaching the surface as swiftly as possible.

 

He swam straight for a while, calculating the distance he had traveled to see if he was near where he andBard had agreed to meet, then angled his body so that he climbed  rapidly into the more sunlit regions before finally breaking the surface and blinking as his eyes were assailed by the golden light of the sunrise. He blinked until his eyes fully adjusted to the sudden brightness and dry air, as his vision cleared he turned his head to and fro searching for the dark form of Bard’s boat. Nothing. No sails, nothing. Was Bard still asleep? Had he forgotten? Or worse, had he changed his mind about their agreement? It had only just occurred to Legolas that maybe Bard was having misgivings about their encounter and had decided to stay away from him instead. He was starting to see the true extent of his silliness and cursed himself for being so naïve as to believe that Bard was sure to be there.

 

“A fool, that’s what I am. How could I have honestly believed he would show up for me? For someone he’d only just met and probably didn’t believe existed until yesterday? Oh Valar, I’ve been dense. Ugh, Tauriel was right, blast it, all of them were right! To think that Bard would even bother--”

 

“LEGOLAS!”

 

He swiveled around and saw a boat approaching, and on the prow stood a dark-haired sailor with a wide grin on his sun-tanned face. Forgetting all his doubts Legolas leapt out of the water, ecstatic that he had been wrong, that he would not be disappointed.

 

“BARD!” He swam to the boat like a dolphin would, moving in a wave that sent his body gliding above the surface and then under. He was beside the boat in less than a minute, so relieved that all his efforts hadn’t been for naught.

 

“Bard, my friend, I was so worried you wouldn’t come! I thought that maybe you’d forgotten or changed your mind.”

 

Bard was now at the railings and gazing at the merman with what could only be delight.

 

“I too had worried that you wouldn’t show. But you’re here now, let’s not waste time. Would you like to come aboard? I think it’d be easier for us to talk that way, unless of course you’d rather stay in the water.”

 

First talking to human, now climbing aboard a boat, his father was going to have a fit. But then again, what father doesn’t know won’t kill him, thought Legolas.

 

“I’d be delighted to!”

 

Bard chuckled then grabbed some rope, tied a strong knot then lowered it down. He had decided to come alone that day, telling Gin and Tad to just use Bran’s boat instead. They had both asked for explanations but he’d brushed them off and set sail before they could get around to stopping him. Sailing alone was dangerous but he couldn’t risk them seeing Legolas. It had occurred to him that it might not be safe for others to meet Legolas just yet, too many spectators might intimidate the poor merman and scare him off.

 

“Here, get inside the loop and sort of sit on it while holding onto the knot.”

 

Bard waited for Legolas to follow his instructions then pulled the rope to lift him.

 

“By Eru, this fella’s heavier than he looks!” It took more effort to get Legolas on board than he’d thought but he managed after a minute or two. Gently as possible he set Legolas down on the deck and marveled at the way his tail shimmered in the sunlight. Realizing that he was staring, Bard cleared his throat and tried to be polite to his new guest.

 

“Welcome aboard the Minda, Master Legolas.” He saw that Legolas’ eyes were wide with awe, as if the small and unimpressive boat was the greatest wonder of the world. “What do you think of her?”

 

“I...your boat is wonderful. I wish I had legs so I could see what’s below but there’s still so much to see up here.” Then his expression grew sad. “I wish I had more time to speak with you Bard but unfortunately my father would have my tail if he knew where I was right now. I really came here to explain to you that, strictly speaking, I’m not actually allowed to be up here, in fact my father’s had me detained in my room as punishment for going up here and meeting you. But I managed to escape…and I swam here because..I want to be here with you, I want to know you, I want to learn from you. And I’ll come here, maybe not every day, but as often as I can. I just want to know that you’ll be here too.”

 

Bard stared at the merman in amazement. He realized just how much Legolas was sacrificing for this meeting, how much risk he was putting himself in. He felt humbled that Legolas had deemed him worthy of such efforts. And he decided then and there that he would make sure that he was deserving of them and that every trip Legolas made would be worth it. He would never give Legolas a reason to doubt him.

 

“You have my word, Legolas, that I will be here. I’m honored that you would even bother coming all this way for a lowly fisherman like me but I promise you, you will not regret it. You say you wish to learn from me, but I tell you now there is far more I could learn from you.”

 

“You are not lowly at all Bard, not to me.”

 

“Well, hearing that from you is a complement indeed. It’s not every day my kind gets to exchange pleasantries with a marvel like yourself.”

 

Legolas visibly relaxed at his words but still looked uncertain.

 

“How about this? We meet every two days starting from today, always in the early morning so you can sneak out. I’ll bring bread and wine, perhaps Dorwinion if I can get it, and I’ll even show you my bow and arrows. Just…please have faith in me.”

 

Legolas reached out his hand and Bard took it, at first expecting the skin to be slimy but finding that it was pleasantly soft. For Legolas’, Bard’s rough hands were quite a change from what he was used but it was just one more thing he decidedly liked about him.

 

He looked into Bard’s eyes for a moment before responding.

 

“I do, Bard. I really do.”

 

And unbeknownst to either of them they had already sealed their fates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. I've been caught up in a lot of things but fortunately I have more time now and don't worry, I will definitely still be continuing with this story. There's more to come! :)


	4. Wants and Needs

Legolas couldn't recall ever feeling happier than he did on that brief and beautiful morning. Bard was charming and cheeky but just as gentle and warm. He answered all Legolas seemingly ridiculous questions about things he thought were common knowledge, things that many took for granted because they were just accepted as truths, ones they never had to explain to an outsider. It was also fascinating to hear about the world beneath the waves, the dark and cold depths of which he didn't think he'd ever want to explore. Legolas told him about the different tribes, the merfolk of the Southern Seas, in warm waters where there was more light and color. He spoke of the beautiful dark skinned merfolk of these far waters, their pearl harvest and coral gardens that glowed at night and were filled with all manner of life forms. He spoke of his father and the row they had just had and how his father's disappointment hurt him more deeply than the somewhat disdainful looks he got from others that had heard of his ways. In turn, Bard told Legolas about why they cooked their food and how to carve a bow to fit your grip perfectly. He told him about his mother and brother and the little cottage he had just on the edge of the woods. He told him about how wonderful it felt to stand at the prow of the ship and feel the wind, or how wonderful grass felt on bare feet. He told him about different alcoholic drinks and how only kings and lords got to drink the best Dorwinion wine but for the common folk ale and beer were just as fine and eased the bones and mind after a long day. It wasn't long before more than two hours had passed.

Noticing how close the sun was to reaching its full height in the sky Legolas realized he should have left long ago. It was becoming uncomfortably hot for Legolas and his tail and skin were far too dry. 

"Bard, I'm sorry but I must go. My father will wonder where I've gone. Remember, we meet here in two days, same time, just as we agreed. I still have so much to tell you, and I do fancy having a taste of that ale stuff you keep going on about."

Bard laughed and said, "I'll be here, I promise. And don't worry, I'll bring you a few bottles, but not too many, don't want to make an alcoholic out of you...these are going to be the longest two days, I just know it."

"They will seem endless to me but I think the thought of seeing you again will make my confinement more bearable.  _Na lû e-govaned vîn, mellon-nin_. " And he winked as he gracefully leapt from the railing he'd been supporting himself with and dove beneath grey-green waves. 

"I think there's a word for how I feel right now. A really embarrassing one the lads use to tease." He snapped his fingers as the word came to mind. "Smitten, that's it! I'm smitten, like any young fool that sets his heart on someone he can't possibly have. And like any smitten young fool I'm probably being far too optimistic about all this, but right now...I can't bring myself to darken this day with thoughts of an ending when it's only just started. Not today." And he turned away from where he'd been gazing at the place where Legolas sparkling tail had last been and set sail for home. 

Meanwhile, Legolas cut through the water like a knife, his racing heart seemed so loud he thought it was sure to give him away. He had to get there in time. He had to. If his escape were to be discovered his situation would only worsen, he might even be moved to a different room and then he'd never see Bard again. That was the worst that could come of this and he was desperate to prevent that. He cursed himself for neglecting to keep track of time, and his negligence might just cost him dearly.

Finally seeing the luminescent jellyfishes that marked the way to his home he let out a sigh of relief but only momentarily slowed down before rushing once more to get to his room before the servants did, or worse: his father. 

He knew he probably wouldn't be able to get back in through the window, he had to find the passage through the back. He searched frantically until he found the thin, barely visible crease that slid back to reveal the narrow, inky black passage. He tried to move faster than he did before even if it did earn him a few scrapes on his back and chest. 

When he finally made the mer equivalent of a human's stumble into his empty room he laid still for a moment on the cold floor, noticing a few lost-looking hermit crabs that had found their way into the room. Lifting his head ever so slightly he saw that he was miraculously still undiscovered and he quickly gathered himself and got back into bed and feigned sleep. Not five minutes later he heard the faint sound of the servants’ chatter and praised the Valar for making it back as quickly as he had.

He heard a few whispered words and the door swung open.

“Your Highness, we’re here with your breakfast.”

Legolas groaned and stretched like one who’d been asleep for hours and mumbled out a vague response. He counted down the seconds until the servants left but when they were out they were replaced by the familiar form of Tauriel, his best friend and now former body guard.

“Oh, Legolas, I’m so sorry about all this. If I hadn’t been so loud maybe he wouldn’t have heard and this would never have happened.”

“He would have found out one way or another, Tauriel. You know my father. And don’t worry, all is forgiven, you needn’t beat yourself for something that’s my fault.”

Tauriel shrugged and looked down sullenly.

“Your father told me that I am to be replaced as your personal guard for neglecting my duties. He hasn’t told me yet who he means to substitute me with but I have a feeling it’s going to be one of the harsher warriors in his command, Rhoveleg’s a likely candidate. I am sorry to see you like this but your father is furious, Legolas, and I think you would do well not to test him again.”

“I know. My father means to stifle the wonder out of me… and perhaps he will succeed.”

Tauriel sat down beside and placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, _mellon-nin_. I cannot say that I fully approve of your thoughts and actions but the last thing I would ever want is for you to lose that inquisitiveness that makes you who you are. I want you to be happy more than anything else, no matter what that may mean for you.”

Legolas gave her a small sad smile but took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you, Tauriel. You have been the greatest friend anyone could ask for and I will miss your company.”

“Even with all the ranting?”

“Especially with all the ranting.”

Tauriel chuckled and gave her friend a brief kiss on the cheek before leaving. Only she was ever granted such liberties with him and he knew there was no one who could ever replace her. He dreaded meeting the new body guard assigned to him and inwardly he wished to give him every kind of trouble but he knew that if he was to ever regain his father’s favor he would have to play by his rules and be accommodating.

This was going to be a very long month. But then thoughts of his morning rendezvous with Bard crowded his mind and he quickly grabbed a pen and kelp paper and made notes on everything he’d learned that day, for future reference. “Well,” he thought, “the one saving grace in all this is that I can at least see Bard every two days; that should keep me from slitting my own wrists in the interim.” And for the next few hours the room was filled with only the sound of his scribbling and the occasional laugh.

* * *

 

The next two days felt terribly long for Bard and all his friends had noticed how agitated and distracted he’d become.

“D’ya think this has something to do with a girl?” Tad asked over their early breakfast.

Gin shook his head and leaned in conspiratorially.

“How can it? The man’s not been seeing any of the town girls lately and is always staring at the ocean like he’s left something in there. And when I checked on him yesterday he had three little wooden mermaids sitting on his work table and he was working on another one when I left him. I’m telling ya, something isn’t right here. He’s grim one minute then grinning like an idiot the next. I say he’s gone queer.”

“Oh, shut it, Gin, that’s my brother you’re talking about.” Bran scoffed and gave the sailor a good cuff on the head.  “Always jumping to silly conclusions like you even know what you’re talking about. By the looks of it something’s just eating at him and I reckon in a couple of days it’ll die down and he’ll be right as rain again. If not I’ll talk to him and if that doesn’t help I’ll just take him to see mum and see if she can sort him out.”

And with that the conversation was ended, and not too soon either for not a minute later Bard came striding in, fishing line in hand and a tune on his lips.

“’Ello Bard, you’re looking awfully cheerfully today. What’s new with you?”

“Oh, nothing, Gin. I just feel really good about today, ya know. Really, really good.”

And with that brief remark he grabbed a few pieces of bread and two bottles of beer and cider before trotting out of the room, all high spirits and smiles.

The three men sat in a kind of stunned silence before Bran broke the tension.

“Well, what did I tell you? Right as rain.”

But Gin and Tad looked unconvinced and exchanged a worried glance.

Meanwhile Bard was already in his boat checking to make sure he hadn’t left any of the things he’d meant to show Legolas. He had some old goblets he’d bought for a bargain, an old book he’d nicked from the ruins of Dale when he was still young, a curved glass that magnified things as you looked at them, a small tarnished statue of an elf warrior giving battle to a Warg, and last but most precious of all was a simple but beautiful hair bead he’d found while out hunting near the abandoned trade routes on the outer perimeter of the dragon’s desolation. He hadn’t been able to find any decent game that day and had taken a chance and gone close to the mountain than he normally would. He’d stumbled upon the jewelry quite by accident and he guessed that it had once belonged to one of the dwarves that fled the mountain all those years ago. Perhaps in the great rush of escape she or he had failed to notice the loss.

Bard had hidden it away instead of selling it like the rest of his catch, keeping it locked away in a drawer for reasons even he could not guess.

But now he had it safely tucked away in his pocket, ready to be shown to the merman when he arrived.

Bard was thankful for the winds were strong and carried his vessel swiftly and he reached their place of meeting in good time.

He scanned the waves for a even a glimpse of white blond hair or maybe the flash of an emerald green tail. And when he heard his name being called from behind him he spun around and saw the merman already lifting himself by a rope on the side. Bard couldn’t fathom how the merman had managed it when his tail alone was heavier than a full barrel. Perhaps the lean fellow wasn’t as delicate as he looked.

“Bard! Can’t tell you how glad I am to see you.”

His voice was straining with the effort of pulling his own weight up the rope without the help of legs and Bard moved quickly to assist him but Legolas held up a hand, indicating that he wanted to do this on his own.

The merman gave one final tug before flopping down on the deck with a heavy thud.

“You would not believe how awful these past two days have been.”

“Then sit up and tell me.”

While Legolas arranged himself so that he was leaning upright against the railings Bard retrieved the bag of ‘treasures’ he’d prepared.

“Here, I brought some things I thought you might like.”

Legolas eyed the bag with want and reached out for it but Bard withheld it.

“Hold on, you have to tell me your story first then I’ll tell you mine.”

“Oh, right. Well, I already told you I’ve been confined to my room but now I have a new body guard and he’s as somber as they come. Guards me and my door like I’m the Stone of bloody Ages and if I try talking to him his responses are as bland as a sponge. I made a bargain with my father and he’s allowed me to leave my room for brief periods of time but under strict supervision. I’m not permitted to see any of my old friends, not even Tauriel, and if I want to practice with weapons I have to do it in closed quarters.”

Legolas pouted and frowned and Bard would have called him adorable if he didn’t think it would earn him a punch. Bard did in truth sympathize with the merman for he couldn’t imagine having to live with all those restrictions.

“I did get some writing done though and I documented everything and made sketches of the things you showed me. That kept me occupied for a long time and I would always go back to you when the day seemed endless.”

Legolas all of a sudden turned faintly pink and looked away.

“I think missing you is what made these days hardest for me.”

Bard stared at the merman before him, vulnerable yet full of fire and will, and without really thinking he took one pale hand in his and kissed it.

“I missed you too.”

So much for not going into things too fast, he thought.

Legolas seemed as much at a loss for words as he did and for few moments they just looked at each other, having a silent exchange that seemed to say hundred things at once and yet only one.

Bard realized how he must look and cleared his throat. He reached into his pocket and took out the small token he had brought.

“Here, this is a little trinket I’ve had for some time now that I thought would suit you.”  

Legolas carefully took the bead and handled it like the most precious of items. He turned it over in his hands and examined it in the light before turning to Bard again and hugging him.

“It’s beautiful, thank you. Will you help me braid it in?”

In actuality Legolas didn’t need any help at all with his braids but he wanted Bard to be the one to weave the bead into his hair.

Taking the wet locks in his hand he made a simple braid and strung on the silvery bead, and there it sat prettily against the merman’s light tresses.

“Hm, I was right. Silver does suit you.”

“ _Hantanyel órenyallo_ , Bard. I am honored by your gift but might I ask how you came by this?”

“Well, it’s an interesting story.”

And for the remainder of the hour Bard told him about his hunting trips and the little curios he’d find here and there and when he took out the book he’d brought Legolas veritably jumped, or jumped as much a merman was a capable of, and reverently touched the delicate pages.

“You said you had books down there as well. How is that possible?”

Legolas gently ran his fingers over the letters and pictures, staring at the figures and willing them to make themselves understandable to him.

“Our books and pens are made of a different material. These would never survive in my home.”

“You know, maybe one day if the gods are kind I can show you my own home and take you to see the Long Lake and Greenwood. But that’s just wishful thinking I know that-”

“Bard?”

A queer expression was on the merman’s fair face, as though he had just been struck by sudden inspiration.

“Yes, Legolas?”

“I think I know how I can join you on land.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just have to find the Book and the Stone and bring them together and I’ll be free!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about growing legs and joining you! It’s one of the most ancient spells of our people and is only found in the old tome that my father’s had locked away since The Great War. If I could just find it and somehow steal the Stone of Ages I’ll finally be able to go on land! I’ll be free!”

Legolas eyes were bright with his excitement and he looked like he was willing to do all he’d said right then and there.

“But isn’t that dangerous? If you get caught-”

“I won’t. I’ll make sure of that. All my life I’ve wanted to walk with the Land Dwellers even just for one day and I can’t believe this is only occurring to me now. Can you just imagine what it will be like if we succeed? I’ll be walking, I’ll be running-”

“And you’ll be with me?”

His stark blue eyes, hard and alight with determination, softened then and his hand moved from the man’s shoulder to his cheek. The merman leaned forward and gave the sailor a deep, lingering kiss, and as he closed his eyes felt calloused hands on his face and neck. When they finally parted they were both slightly breathless and flushed. Legolas rested his forehead against Bard’s and felt the man’s fingers brush ever so lightly down his back, making him shiver.

“Yes, that’s the very best part of it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry the beastly late update. 
> 
> translations:  
> Hantanyel órenyallo- "I thank you from my heart."  
> Na lû e-govaned vîn- "Until our next meeting, my friend."


	5. Strangers and Strange Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard has an unexpected guest who may just change the tide.

In the weeks that followed that meeting, despite Legolas’ confinement, he’d never felt a greater thrill in his life. For the first time he had the beginnings of a definite plan that wouldn’t end in him sulking back to the palace, shame-faced and yearning for what lay above the waves. And for the first time it was more than just the experience of surface life that Legolas ached for. Now he had someone up there waiting for him.

Legolas knew the Stone of Ages was kept locked away in the lowest vault, kept safe by a powerful enchantment set by their oldest and most trusted spell weaver, Vraihir. The tome from which the unlucky princess had gotten the spell was kept in an entirely separate vault yet it was considerably more accessible than the Stone. In the brief windows of time that Legolas had to himself he would go to the infirmary (accompanied by Rhoveleg, as stoic as ever) claiming he was having trouble sleeping and the good healer would obligingly give him a handful of tightly rolled slumberweed. Legolas discovered that Rhoveleg had a fondness for mussels so Legolas would frequently ask for some from the servants and thoughtfully share some with his guard.  However, the guard never knew that Legolas always slipped slumberweed into the mussels so he was always surprised to find himself so suddenly drowsy but whenever he woke Legolas was still there, minding his own business. Slumberweed is quite strong and enough of it can knock out a merman as large as Rhoveleg for hours. This was, of course, entirely the point.

After sending Rhoveleg off to sleep Legolas would slip noiselessly from his room and descend to the lower halls, long abandoned and dark but for the occasional glowfish. Luckily, the eyes of the merfolk are keen even in the gloom and he did not lose his way. The temperature was significantly lower there and Legolas shivered and rubbed his arms. He kept an eye out for guards but there were none past the fifth level, which was both a good and bad thing in itself. Good because that meant he would not be too quickly intercepted and bad because it meant that the enchantment upon the chamber was strong enough that it did not require extra protection and that getting past it might be impossible. Legolas thought of the ways the spell could work: perhaps as soon as he approached he would crippled or killed, or perhaps his approach would cause the king to be alerted instantly. There were a thousand things that could go wrong.

At long last Legolas came to the last room in the last hall of the deepest level. He very carefully opened the door and saw a pale blue light coming from a hole in the center of the room. The hole seemed just big enough to admit a single merman and the light at the bottom must have been the stone, likely on a pedestal some feet below. All around the hole were bones.

Skeletons of what looked to be dozens of would-be thieves lay scattered around the room and the light from the hole made the scene all the more ghastly.

‘Well, this is as far as I go.’

He closed the door and returned to the light and warmth of the upper rooms. Now that he had time to mull over this singular difficulty he realized how foolhardy and silly his proposal would probably sound to anyone else. And from where he was floating all of it looked very bleak indeed. He had managed to find the book but it was guarded by three viperfish; telepathic, agile and poisonous, daunting even for a fighter as skilled as Legolas. How he was supposed to get both the stone and the spell was still a mystery to him and every time he returned to Bard he felt guilty for having nothing to report but more reasons why he can’t join him. He hated himself for bringing his and Bard’s hopes up but he couldn’t let himself succumb to despair. Bard continued to bring trinkets, food and all his love with him and ever he encouraged Legolas to just enjoy the time they were granted. Oh, but would it ever be enough? How much time did they truly have?

As he and Bard lay in the shade of his sails after talking and kissing, drifting off to the rhythm of the sea, Legolas took Bard’s hand in his. There had to be a way.

…

Many miles away, in the treasury of the dwarves deep within the Lonely Mountain, a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins slipped a moon-pale stone into his pocket and wandered in the dark.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bard sat in the tree beside his home, smoking a pipe and singing a slow tune. Above him the stars shone through the branches, distant and cold but oddly comforting. He had just come back from the dock, weary, sweaty, and seeking the silence and chill of his tree.

He’d done his best to kiss away his beloved’s worries and doubts but he felt the merman’s growing frustration and feared that soon he would take desperate action. He loved Legolas with all his heart and wanted to be near him always but from what he was hearing there was no fail-safe way of achieving their goal and as much as it hurt his heart to admit it it seemed all dreams of being united on land were hopeless.

Just as he was closing his eyes to take a nap he heard panting and wheezing coming from below. He peered down and saw a small figure leaning against the tree, clutching at his chest.

Bard climbed down and cautiously approached the small thing. It did not look like a dwarf, an elf, or any other man-like race he was aware of.

‘Um, sir? Sir, may I offer you assistance?’

The little fellow jumped and drew a small blade from its sheath. His eyes were wide with fear and panic and his hands shook. He looked half-mad.

‘Who are you and where is this place?’

Bard took a tentative step forward with his hands raised.

‘Sir, I mean you no-‘

The fellow positively shrieked and tried to jab at him with his sword.

‘DON’T COME ANY CLOSER! Don’t come any closer.’

He was still out of breath and he quaked with the effort of holding the blade up. He continue to eye Bard with suspicion as he backed himself up against the tree.

‘Sir, I am Bard and we are in Esgaroth by the sea. I am a humble fishermen and over there is my home. I can swear to you on my honor as a gentleman that I will not harm you and mean only to help you. Now please lower your sword.’

Not quite mollified the creature lowered his weapon by a fraction and said in a voice that trembled, ‘I am Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.’

And with those words he dropped his arms and sank to his knees, his energy exhausted.

‘A hobbit? I’ve never heard of hobbits but then again I am sure I’ve never heard of a great many things in this world.’

The hobbit did not answer, merely slumped further and seemed dangerously close to losing consciousness. Seeing this, Bard rushed forward and lifted Bilbo up like a child and carried him into his home. He lay the hobbit down on his bed and started a fire. He filled a wooden cup with water and roused the hobbit enough to make him drink it, and as soon as the liquid touched his lips he sat up and drank all of it down in one gulp. He drank three more cups before collapsing onto the mat and falling asleep.

The dawn came and went and still the hobbit slept.

Meanwhile, Bard set about preparing breakfast for his guest. All through the night he had sat and watched, deep in thought. The hobbit’s feet were large and hairy but covered in cuts and what appeared to be burns, he had shallow cut on his face and a bruise on his wrist shaped like a hand much larger than a human’s. A dwarf then, thought Bard. But what kind of dealings would a soft-looking fellow like this have with dwarves? He didn’t search the hobbit’s pockets but he could see that one appeared to contain something large and considerably weighted. He pondered on it but would not find the truth until much later.

It was nearly midday when his little guest finally awoke, stretching and rubbing at his sore limbs. He noticed the bandages on his feet and turned to see Bard sitting at his work table with a carven goblet and bowl of hot food already waiting for him.

He was somewhat embarrassed but gathered himself and joined Bard at his table.

‘I…I apologize deeply for my actions last night. Normally, I am quite the gentlehobbit but recent events have thrown me off kilter in a manner of speaking. I pray you do not think ill of me in future, I was not fully myself.’

‘I understand, master Baggins. Clearly you have been through an ordeal and it’s pushed you to your limits. I would ask you about the details but maybe they can wait until after you’ve eaten your lunch.’

Bilbo nodded his gratitude and tucked into his meal.

He tried to maintain some decorum but he was famished and within a few minutes he had consumed every morsel.

‘Ah,’ the hobbit leaned back in his seat and crossed his hands over his stomach. ‘That’s much better.’ 

Bilbo closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

‘I’m glad the food was to your liking. I hope it’s not too soon but may inquire as to the nature of your ordeal and the events that led you to my door?’

Bilbo frowned. He could see that Bard was a man of honor but he carried two treasures in his pocket and they had both very nearly cost him his life. He had learned a good deal about treasure and what it can move even noblest of men to do. He glanced at the bruise on his wrist and felt the throb of the cut on his cheek.

‘It is a long story. And I do not know if I am at liberty to tell you all there is to tell.’

‘I’ll settle for the basics of it.’

So, despite Bilbo’s initial hesitation, he ended up divulging almost every detail of his journey. Bard could see the confession had a cathartic effect on the hobbit and listened intently to the truly remarkable tale. It started with an unexpected visitor, whose actions led to an unexpected dinner party. It took them through the Wild to the Hidden Valley, over and under the Misty Mountains, across the plain and into the home of the shapeshifter Beorn, through Mirkwood, to the ruins of Dale and finally they came to the feet of the Lonely Mountain itself.

 A hidden door, a dark path, riches beyond his wildest imaginings, and a dragon whose bloodlust was only matched by his greed.

‘I think all of us could see a change coming over Thorin as we approached the mountain. A fever. He claimed he would not make his grandsire’s mistakes but already the dragon sickness had begun to take hold. I wanted nothing more than prove my worth, earn my share of the treasure. But alas, I put too much faith in that dwarf and all my work has been repaid with scorn and threats of violence.  I knew that letting Thorin have the Arkenstone would only bring about his ruin but I could already see his gold-lust had turned his kin against him and I would have to move quickly to avoid getting caught in the thick of it. I snuck out in the middle of the night to avoid all the trouble and return to my home but before I departed I could hear Fili plotting with his brother to seize power and most of the dwarves were in agreement except for Dwalin and Balin, who are closest to Thorin. Word of the mountain’s reclamation had already been sent to Thorin’s cousin Dain in the Iron Hills, what has become of them all is a mystery. Personally, I think Fili, being less damaged and bitter, less inclined to rash actions fueled by hatred, with a younger spirit and attitude, will make a fine king. That is if he can get the support of Lord Dain. It’s all a terrible business really and frankly I’m glad to be out it.’

Bard nodded thoughtfully but something puzzled him.

 ‘You didn’t mention what became of the dragon. You said he flew out once you’d told him that it was through the elven kingdom that you’d passed. How do you know he won’t return?’

‘Because we received word that an elven archer had dealt the beast a grievous wound and Smaug returned to the Northern Wastes from whence he came.’

‘But he’s not dead.’

‘Well, no, not exactly. But surely he would have died from his wounds by now.’

‘But we can’t be sure.’

‘No, we cannot. I do not know if he will return and though I do care my concern does not weigh on me heavily enough to make me want to return to that dreadful place. If I come forward now with the Arkenstone they may kill me or lock me up as soon as I hand it over, agreements and contracts be damned.’

‘Wait, you mean…’

Bilbo only nodded.

‘Are you saying you still have the...’

‘Yes.’

He reached into his pocket and drew out from it a large, pale stone that glowed and seemed to contain a light as ancient as the very stars.

‘I’ve made arrangements with Gandalf and he should be here soon to collect it. He is very wise, Gandalf, and I’m sure he’ll know what to do with it. Maybe by then the coup will have already succeeded, or maybe a civil war is already underway. Who knows? Either way, neither Thorin nor prince Fili will ever truly have the full allegiance of the other dwarf lords without the Arkenstone.’

Bard was incredulous.

‘But then surely they would have given chase if they’d known you had it! How did you make it this far? ‘

A sly smile crossed Bilbo’s face. ‘Ah, now that’s no secret. We hobbits are quiet and quick and make no mistake we have ways of going unseen when we wish.’ His hand lingered on the pocket of his waistcoat but Bard did not notice. A thoughtful silence ensued.

‘Did you make all these?’ said the hobbit, pointing to the carven merfolk figures sitting on the shelf.

Bard was lost in a reverie choked with ash and smoke and crimson flames. Bilbo’s voice pulled him back abruptly. 

‘What? Oh, those. Yes, I make them in my spare time.’

‘You seem to have a fondness for merfolk. I may be from the quieter side of the mountains but even the Shirefolk have heard tell of the legendary sea faeries with their spell songs and tails. They’re a lot less beautiful in the stories than you’ve made them here.’ Bilbo picked up one of a male lounging on a rock with his hair fanned out around his head like a halo and examined it carefully. ‘You must like this one; you’ve carved his image half a dozen times. His face is exquisite.’

‘He most certainly is,’ said Bard before he could stop himself.

 Bilbo gave him a look but before Bard could interpret it the hobbit said, ‘these figures of yours…they’re not based on real-life models are they?’

Well, the hobbit was sharp; Bard had to give him that.

‘Maybe they are but-‘ Bard paused. A sudden realization had struck him and he could not believe he had failed to see the significance of it all until that moment. The Arkenstone was back in Bilbo’s pocket but Bard now stared at where it had once been.

He remembered now. The Arkenstone had a twin, a stone of equal beauty and power that was in the possession of the merfolk and their king. **Of course, they had their own name for it.**

When Bard finally found his voice again he spoke very carefully.

‘Master Baggins, I’m afraid I must ask something of you.’

‘Name it, Bard, and I’ll do what I can. It’s the least I can do to repay your hospitality.’

‘Bilbo…if you could lend me the Arkenstone, just for a while.’

‘Wait, you want the Arkenstone? I’m sorry, Bard, but that’s not option.’

‘No, you don’t understand. The situation that I’m in is complicated. Listen…’

And Bilbo did listen and when Bard had finished he let out a low whistle. ‘Well, Bard, you’re playing a game almost as dangerous as the one I am. I can’t say love has ever driven me to such lengths but I admire your courage and sincerity.’

‘Then you’ll help me?’ Bard’s voice contained equal parts hope and trepidation.

The hobbit studied the bowman hard before nodding.

‘I’ll help you. Make what arrangements you need to but just know that I’m to accompany you. Where the Stone goes, I go.’

Bard cracked a smile and pulled the Halfling into a crushing hug.

‘Thank you, Bilbo. You cannot know how much this will mean to me and my beloved.’

Bilbo smiled. ‘I want at least one good thing to come of all this, I’ll be happy just knowing I could help in the pursuit of something far more worthwhile than a pile of gold. And for once in this whole adventure my services as a burglar won’t be necessary. ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you've noticed I've changed the geography and tale of The Hobbit quite a bit. Hey, if PJ can take liberties then so can I.


	6. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise from Thranduil.

_Chapter 6_

In the kingdom beneath the waves Legolas lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He seemed to be at peace when in fact he was suppressing a scream. He would be seeing Bard the next morning and still he had not solved their dilemma. Bard always comforted him and told him not to pressure himself and act irrationally or get upset but he couldn’t help it. He had finally found someone who loved every part of him, someone worth waiting a thousand lifetimes for, and yet they could not be together the way they wanted to. It was infuriating.

A knock on the door broke the silence.

“ _Ya naa tanya_[j1] ?”

“It’s me.” Thranduil’s voice was cool but there was no hint of anger. “May I come in?”

Legolas hesitated for a moment before responding.

“Of course.”

Legolas sat up just as Thranduil opened the door. His father was an imposing figure and his pale hair drifted behind him in a ghostly manner.

“ _Sut naa lle umien_ _[j2] _?“

“As well as can be expected.”

Thranduil swum closer, his long, silver-blue tail looking lustrous in the half-light. He sat down beside his son and looked at him keenly. 

‘The healer tells me you’ve been asking for slumberweed. Are you having trouble sleeping?’

‘Yes, but I’m sure it will pass.’

Legolas shifted awkwardly and avoided his father’s gaze.

“Legolas, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is there anything you need?”

“Well, I… _Ada_ …” Legolas knew what he wanted to say, what he needed to say, but the words refused to form.

“ _Ada_ , I understand why I’m being guarded and watched. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I’m sorry for always…disappointing you. I want to make you proud, truly I do, though my behavior might say otherwise. I’m sure my actions are difficult to understand and I know that you’re only trying to protect me and have my best interests at heart…”

Thranduil gently placed a large hand on his son’s shoulder.

“But?”

Legolas looked at his father sadly.

“But…”

 Legolas wanted to be honest with his father, wanted more than anything to see acceptance and love in those ice blue eyes identical to his own. He wanted him to know Bard and see how wrong he was about him, he wanted him to share in his happiness. The young merman knew how much he would miss his father if he left for land and he would rather they part on good terms with his father’s blessing than sneak off into the night without so much as a ‘ _namaarie_ _[j3] _.’ Maybe if he just told the truth things would be easier and he might not have to resort to thievery and secrecy. And would that not be better for all of them? If he but took this chance he could have a life with Bard without having to sever his ties to his family. Finding his resolve, Legolas straightened up and looked his king in the eye.

“Father, I would never intentionally or unintentionally bring any harm to our home and our people, I would never reveal to a land-dweller our exact whereabouts or tell them our hallowed secrets without your leave. But there is one whom I trust, who deserves your respect, who loves me unconditionally just as I love him-“

The mer-king’s fair face suddenly contorted in fury.

“ **WHAT?! What did you say?** ”

The king rose until he was before his son at his full height and all around him the water filled with shadow and his vast tail swept across the floor, knocking over Legolas’s desk sending all his notes swirling. He made for a very intimidating figure. But Legolas had risen as well and this time he would not be cowed.

“Are you saying you’ve seen him again? This-- this **Bard**?” He practically spat out the name. “After all I’ve done to keep you safe and teach you discipline, after all I’ve told you, you defy me still?”

The king’s voice had risen almost to a shout but Legolas refused to tremble or recant. He had to make him listen.

“Father, please hear me. If you would just-“

“—Constantly putting yourself at risk. And you wonder why I must resort to such measures?—“

  “FATHER, JUST THIS ONCE LET ME FINISH WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. **JUST THIS ONCE**!”

The prince’s voice rang with all the anger he’d ever felt and constantly suppressed but one could just hear the sob that lay beneath, threatening to break the surface.

Thranduil had never known his son to yell or let his emotions completely overcome him and that is why it so effectively shut him up. He looked long and hard at Legolas before seating himself once more.

His voice was almost solemn when he said, “I am listening.”

Legolas took a deep breath.

“Father, I have been visiting Bard every week for the last month and in that time I have come to love him and he to love me. He has never once asked for ways to get here, never once shown anything but a pure interest in our people. He would never do us any harm, I know it. He is a man of honor and integrity and he loves me, father. He loves me.”

The king’s expression grew darker with every word his son spoke but he didn’t interrupt.

“I’ve learned so much from him already and when I’m with him I feel so incredibly alive and…complete. It’s as though I’ve been blind all my life and suddenly I can see the stars; like my world has been expanded exponentially all because of one person. And every time I’m with him I can hear your voice in my head telling me that it’s wrong and I’m facing a lifetime of regret but I refuse to believe that something that feels this beautiful could ever be wrong.”

Thranduil remained silent and Legolas took this as a sign that it was safe to continue.

“I want to be with him, _Ada_. I want to lie in the grass that he told me feels so wonderful. I want to sit with him in the shade of a tree **. I want to walk**.”

Legolas sought warmth and understanding in his father’s eyes but his expression was now unreadable and his gaze was fixed upon the floor.

“It was he who gave you that bead in your hair?”

Legolas’ hand went up and held the carved metal that weighed down his braid.

“Yes, it is a gift. He believes it is the work of the dwarves and of great value.”

“I see,” said the king, but Legolas wasn’t entirely sure of what his father was ‘seeing.’

 “How did you manage to elude capture for so long? How did you go undetected?”

The prince had to smile. “Perhaps it was because you underestimated me, father. If you really want to keep me in then you should try appointing sharper guards.”

“Hmph.”

When the king looked up again his face was impassive.

“Come with me.”

Confused and a little frustrated Legolas followed his father out of the room. He wished the king could’ve given a more definite response to all he had said but he supposed he was lucky the king hadn’t shouted him down again or left without saying anything at all. But nonetheless these clipped, quiet replies somehow felt more dangerous and worrisome than outright fury.

Wordlessly, he swam after the king. The guards and servants watched curiously as their king and the prince swum by. It was common knowledge that the prince was in trouble with his father and his offense had been grave enough to warrant detaining and a guard accompanying him at all hours. There were rumors that the young merman had gone to the surface, and a particularly vicious one that hinted at him actually having met a fisherman. Of course, Thranduil’s counselors and senior servants had been ordered to do their utmost to quash the gossip but even they wondered about their prince’s alleged surface activities. The very idea of going to the surface was discouraged amongst regular youths and such behavior was entirely unacceptable for them, even more so for the future king. Galion watched as the pair swum past and his heart filled with worry for the young merman he had watched grow up and even had a hand in raising. He worked tirelessly to dismiss the whispers but he knew Legolas well enough to know that there was probably some truth to them. While he approved of King Thranduil trying to prepare the boy for ruling by ending these dangerous habits of his he hated to see Legolas so miserable.

Legolas smiled at the old butler as he passed him and Galion nodded and smiled in return. As they turned a corner the old merman shook his head.

“Eru, protect that boy.”  

Legolas quickly realized where his father was taking him. When they finally reached the chamber that held the ancient tome Thranduil uttered a brief spell under his breath and the doors swung open revealing a circular room with the book sitting atop a stone dais covered in algae. All the light in the room came from luminescent sponges that grew on the ceiling. The three dread viperfishes lay idly in a corner, obedient to the king’s will.

The king entered and silently motioned for Legolas to approach the book and the prince complied.

When he floated before the pedestal he took in with wonder the sight of the sea green semi-solid pages, translucent and fragile. The words and intricate designs glowed faintly and the symbols seemed to dance across the prince’s face. Meanwhile, Thranduil watched him from a distance.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Legolas’ nodded. “Very.”

“As you know, it is a compendium of all the spells and forces that have shaped us as a people and there are none now alive who have read it in its entirety. There is no guide to it and how my sister, your aunt, Lady Ailani found the spell she required is still a mystery. Perhaps it was sheer luck, perhaps she had help from one of scholars; it’s hard to say. But what she did was in the pursuit of something she felt worth the risk, I believe you yourself are in the same situation-“

“Father-“

“Please do not interrupt. Now, do not mistake me. I understand affairs of the heart better than you may think and I loved your mother dearly. I myself was young and in love once and I know what it’s like to feel completion and peace in the arms of another.”

He moved forward until he was close enough that his arms brushed Legolas’.

“I do not doubt your earnestness. But I am your father and I worry that you may be pledging yourself to someone who does not deserve you.”

He placed his hands upon his son’s shoulders and turned him so that they could face each other.

“That is why I want to meet Bard first. Speak to him myself and gauge his character.”

Legolas could hardly believe what he was hearing. His eyes lit up with hope.

“You mean... you’ll come with me to the surface?”

Thranduil nodded and smiled.

The prince’s change in bearing was instantaneous and his happiness effervescent.   

“ _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea_ _[j4] _! This is wonderful!Oh, father, this means so much to me. _Guren glassui_[j5]  _!”_

He could not keep himself from hugging his father tightly for this was more than he had ever hoped for. “I know you will see why I’ve taken to him. I assure you, he is a man of worth.”

“If he is then I will grant you what you wish but only under certain terms.”

Foreboding dimmed his joy for a moment. “And these terms are?”

“Captain Tauriel must join you on land for the allotted time. She will watch and protect you and on the sixth day you will return to the sea and she will report to me her findings. If they are satisfactory then we can come to an agreement. It would ease my nerves if I knew you at least had someone from home to guard you in my stead. You are my only son and heir; please understand that this is a very difficult decision for me.”

Legolas suddenly felt his heart weighed down by guilt. He knew that his actions must have looked very selfish and he would be leaving his own kingdom without a rightful heir to the throne. But it was a choice between marrying for political reasons or for love and he didn’t think he could bear being wed to another when he could have his freedom and be with Bard. Yes, he had at times entertained the idea of Bard losing interest in him and leaving him for another but he was not going to give up what they could have over worries like that.

“Father, I promise that I am not doing this to hurt you. Please believe me.”

“I do, _Ionneg_[j6] .”

Thranduil held his son’s hands in his before turning to the book and opening it. He gently lifted each page before he found the one he wanted. His finger ran down the sheet before stopping at a short passage whose borders were adorned with illustrations of Men and Merfolk engaged in a dance.

“Here, read this.”

The passage was in the ancient tongue but translated it went thus:

**_With the sun’s arrival she will transform thee_ **

**_Reconcile thy form with the desires of thy soul_ **

**_From driest land to deepest sea_ **

**_From waters churning, to the mountains cold_ **

**_Swim between the light and dark_ **

**_Dance between the leaves_ **

**_Touch the waves and feel the bark_ **

**_Dream beneath the eaves_ **

Once Legolas finished reading it he turned to his father in amazement. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes, and it is my gift to you. Now go, and if you see Galion tell him to summon the Captain to the throne room.”

Legolas couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by father’s sudden change of heart but he thanked him again and made to leave.

Before he was past the doors he turned and said, “G _i melin,_[j7]  _Ada.”_

“ _Gi melin_ , _Ionneg_.”

As he watched his son leave a deep sorrow filled his heart.

 _Oh, my son, forgive me for what I am about to do_.

* * *

* * *

 

 

­­­

Tauriel approached the throne.

“You asked for me, Your Grace?”

The king looked up. He seemed strangely weary and his eyes told that his mind had been wandering somewhere far away and perhaps part of it was still there at the moment.

“Sire?”

He straightened and assumed the stance he normally took when addressing his subjects, one of dominance and grace…and impenetrability.

“Ah, Captain Tauriel. Yes, I did call for you. I have a task for you of the greatest import.”

Tauriel’s bronze tail gently swayed back and forth, betraying no surprise or suspicion, but something in her was twitching.

“Does this task have anything to do with the crown prince?”

Thranduil granted her a hard smile.

“It has everything to do with my son. I have a plan that you will help set in motion but first I must have your word that whatever is said in this room will not be shared. Do I have it?”

The captain gave a stiff nod. “Of course[j8] , Your Grace. On my honor as the captain of your guard I swear that I will not divulge anything that may be uttered in this hall.”

“Very good. Now, I am sure you remember your conversation with my son prior to my intrusion on the night of Lord Elrond’s visitation. You remember the name of his human friend?”

Blue eyes bore into grey ones. Tauriel nodded again.

“Bard, it was.”

“Yes. And Legolas has just now told me that he has been making weekly excursions to the surface to meet this Bard and exchange tales with him. He also tells me that he loves him and means to be with him on land. As you can imagine I was deeply troubled by this. I told the prince that I would meet his human first before making my final decision but that is not all that will happen.

I told him that I will only agree to his transformation if for the first week you will escort him on land and observe their ways and what kind of life my son would have up above. You would both return and you would give me a full report and should it prove satisfactory then I will acquiesce to my son’s request. All but the latter part shall hold true.”

Tauriel had to hold back a choke. She was distressed by the king’s statement to say the very least but she had enough sense not to react violently. She breathed deeply before speaking and arranged her features into an expression of stoic acceptance.

“And how has the plan been revised, my lord?”

He smirked. “I am going to meet Bard and I am going to let Legolas have what he wants. _Initially._ On the day of your return, when the fisherman brings you both back to the open sea, you will kill him.”

Tauriel’s eyes widened in shock. “Kill him? Bard?”

“Yes. No need to look so horrified, captain, he’s only a human. Legolas belongs here and he will be married off to the princess of Dol Amroth.”

“But, your Majesty—“

“I do not think I need to explain myself to you, Tauriel. You _should_ understand why this is necessary. If it makes you feel any better you will be doing our kingdom a great service. Perhaps it will ease your conscience if the plan is devised in such a way that his death will look like an accident but I will leave that to you. Can I trust you not to fail me?”

Tauriel bowed low. “Yes, my lord. It shall be done.”

“Good. I think there is nothing more to be said, you may return to your post.”

As soon as the doors closed behind her the captain trembled and leaned against a pillar, trying to get her heartbeat and breathing under control.

 She was a soldier and soldiers had to follow orders. Even if they were orders to murder her best friend’s beloved?

_I have no choice. I have no choice. I have no choice._

She repeated the words like a mantra, trying to convince herself of their truth. But every fiber of her being was telling her that this was wrong. She would be killing an innocent and the fact that he was a Man made no difference _._

 _Legolas will never forgive me and he will never forgive his father_.

Would she really let her king destroy the already frayed relationship he had with his son? Would she really let herself be used as a means to a terrible end?

 _Would you kill an innocent man if your king commanded it_?

It was a question she had asked herself before and always she had answered ‘No.’ She was firm in her beliefs and yet now she was against a wall and faced with the choice between loyalty to her king and doing what was right.

_He is asking me for murder and betrayal. I cannot forgive it in others, would I forgive it in myself?_

And she knew the answer to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [j1](may I come in?)
> 
>  
> 
> [j2](how are you doing?)
> 
>  
> 
> [j3]goodbye
> 
>  
> 
> [j4]By the sea and stars
> 
>  
> 
> [j5]Thank you from my heart
> 
>  
> 
> [j6]My son
> 
>  
> 
> [j7]I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So originally this was going to be a modern AU but then I thought of the Little Mermaid and it turned into this. Bard/Legolas is a pairing that we don't see much of in this fandom and I wanted to add to it. Comments are much appreciated. :)


End file.
